i wont
by pyxiegirl
Summary: brian starts to realize he has feelings for dom but how will everyone take it and most importantly will those feelings be returned from dom
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first brian/dom story I thought of this because the first movie came on today and is saw a lot of tension between those to so I hope you enjoy. Oh heads up Brian might be a little out of character so yeah **

**Chapter 1: Rome **

It's been a year since mia broke it off with Brian and amazingly they both stayed on good terms. The only reason they broke up was because the golden haired boy fell for another torreto (I think that's how you spell their name and he couldn't hurt mia anymore. But what shocked him even more was that mia already knew that her ex fell for her brother she told him that he was always in love with her brother.

Of course Brian denied it at first but then after a while he started to think about it and realize he was always in love with Dom. I mean don't get him wrong he loved me to but he wasn't in love with mia Dom always had his heart. He accepted him into his family took him in and treated him like a son then soon as brother but now Brian wants more.

Brian was so deep in thought he didn't notice roman taking a seat next to him and so he took this chance and decided to scare him "so what yah thinking about so hard over their bri". Roman chuckled as he watched as Brian jumped almost 2 feet in the air scared shitless "damn it Rome" Brian shrieked.

"Damn bro what's up with you" roman asked in concern for his brother, "nothings it's just can I tell you something and you promise you won't freak out" Brian asked with a nervous expression.

Roman studied his brother for a moment and was wondering what he had to tell him he knew mia ended things with him but the look Brian was giving him. Was scaring him was he hurt or something "are you hurt are you alright" he asked. Brian nodded his head and said "yes I'm fine it's just I need to tell you something I just don't know how you'll react I just don't want you to hate me".

Roman shook his head and chuckled "ok tell me what is it" he asked Brian looked up at his brother his bestfreind and could not believe he was hesitating to tell him that he was gay and in love with Dom.

So he decided to just take a moment and just come out and say it "I'm gay" there was a long moment of silence and Brian was too scared to look at his brothers face in fear of rejection.

"When you say gay you mean gay as in gay, gay or gay as in happy gay" said Rome, Brian finally looked up at him and said "gay as in gay, gay as in I like boys".

After a long moment of silence Brian started shaking in fear of getting hit after a few more moments he started shaking. "Why in the hell are you shaking like that for" Brian stopped and gave Rome another confused look.

"I-I thought you were going to h-hit m-m-e don't you hate me" Brian stuttered all of a sudden Rome reached up to grab brain's waist but Brian jumped back on the other side of the couch.

"What the hell would you get the hell back over here I'm not going to hit you fool" Rome said holding out his hand Brian hesitated but eventually scooted back over near Rome. He squealed when Rome picked him up by his waist and pull him on his lap while rapping his arms around Brian's waist. Then rested his chin against brains shoulder while Brian finally took the time to calm down and leaned in against romes touch and eventually laid back against his chest.

"Listen Brian I could never hate you man your my brother I love you to death don't think that just because you switched teams would mean that I would hate you" Rome stated.

"Really I love you to thanks bro Brian said while giving his brother the biggest hugging the world. (I know that Brian is kind of out of character a bit but I think this is how he would have acted if he was in this situation he just seems like he would be the girl in gay relationship lol.

"So who's the lucky guy" Rome asked wanting to know who Brian was crushing on, just then Dom walked back in the house with mia and tej by his side. "Hey Dom" Brian immediately blushed when

Dom ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead after that Rome had a pretty good guess on what guy.

Caught his little brother's heart mia gave him a knowing glance and mouth "took yah long enough".

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this first chapter let me know if I should continue fyi isn't brian just so darn cute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:**

Dom shook his head at Brian and his cuteness he found it so cute how Brian was always capable of being adorable without even realizing it. Dom went straight to the kitchen to grab him a beer bottle and took a seat next to Brian on the couch. Then automatically Brian cuddle into Dom's side while Dom wrapped an arm around Brian and kissed his forehead and rubbed his hand up and down Brian's side.

Everyone else watched in awe at Dom's stupidity for not realizing what he's doing Dom turned his head away from the television. Then noticed everyone staring at him "what" he asked, all everyone did was quietly mumbled nothing Dom rolled his eyes and continued watching the TV. Moments later Vince barged into the house with an annoyed look on his face.

But stopped automatically once he noticed how a little too comfortable Brian was getting and decided to snuggle in closer next to Dom.

"What the hell is this shit" Dom turned his head and looked at Vince and replied "what the hell is what"?

Vince stared at Brian with disgust "what are you some kind of faggot" Brian looked down ashamed and mumbled "no".

Vince shook his head and said "Well sure looks like it damn since when did the buster become your little bitch huh Dom".

Dom got up and walked over to Vince and grabbed him by the neck. "I don't know what the hell's up your ass but disrespect me or Brian or anybody in this house again I'm throwing your little ass out am I clear" he said. While dropping Vince to the floor and going outside with mia soon going after him. "Well damn wasn't that something" Jessie said looking up from his computer. Just then all eyes landed on Brian and everyone was just watching Brian carefully not knowing how to fix the situation.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed kind of had a little bit of writer's block but then this just popped into my head lol tell me what yah think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im so happy you guys are enjoying this I just thought we needed some more Brian and Dom loving.**

Mia sighed as she took a seat next to her brother outside as she watched him look stare at the beach. It was about 5 good minutes before Dom even realized his sister was sitting next to him staring him down.

Neither of them talked for a while but when the silence was getting to much mia decided to break it "you don't even realize it do you" she asked. Dom looked up at his sister "and what don't I realize".

"Tell me how do you feel about Brian" mia watched as her thought for a while and held in a smile that was about to show on her face. Dom looked back at his sister and said "what kind of a question is that".

"Just answer the damn question Dom god" mia said slightly losing her patience.

"I love him as a brother why" he replied a little bit confused.

"Are you sure about that" mia asked him "yes I'm sure where are you going with this mia" he asked.

Mia finally gave in and said "Dom you and I both know that you love Brian more than a brother".

Dom automatically shook his head "what the hell I don't swing that way".

Mia held back her hand in order not to throw a smack at her brother sometimes she wishes that letty was still around.

"You may not swing that way Dom but you do feel something for Brian and to make this even better Brian might just feel something for you the question is what you goanna do about it " Dom looked at her wide eyes. Mia decided to get up and go back inside to leave her brother to think things through.

**Mmm I wonder what Dom's going to do what about you guys ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg when I saw the reviews today you guys made me a happy person lol im glad you guys are enjoying this cause I know I am **

Dom sat there in his seat wide eyes was he really that blind to not notice Brian's affection towards him. Then he remembered what Vince called him suddenly he could feel anger arise through his body. Dom knew he was protective of Brian he was protective of his sister to but when it came to Brian he doesn't tolerate people fucking with him. Brian was his everybody knew that but sometimes he hated the way he was so protective of Brian because when danger comes around. He has to try ten times harder to protect Brian and his sister because he knows that Brian can handle his own fights but there are times when he can't. Then he starts trying to think like a cop again and that's when everything goes wrong and Brian gets hurt but mia on the other hand. She's gotten a lot tougher but she's not that strong suki is still training her. However she has gotten way better at racing though and she knows a lot more about cars now. Dom smiled he knows his sister is happy because they don't have to hide anymore or runaway their finally free and starting over. Even though her and Brian broke up she's still happy but if he did want to start a relationship with Brian he knew a lot of people won't except it. Especially since one of those people are one of his childhood friends Dom knew Vince never liked Brian but Dom told him he was goanna have to get over it. Because he told them Brian that Brian is family now and he's here to stay or at least he hoped. But apparently Vince still doesn't understand that and Dom knows that Vince would never understand that if he does decide to date Brian it would make things worse. But Dom doesn't care because he's decide he does want Brian he wants to brush his hands through those soft blonde locks. He wants to be able to hold him even though he already does that now he wants to hold them while telling him how much he loves him. Ever since letty left Dom never thought about falling in love again but Brian came around and things changed and it's time for Dom to settle down. He just can't wait to see the look on everybody else's face as he walked back in the house.

**Ohhh omg this is getting pretty can we say hot! What do you think Dom's has up his sleeve?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it's been a few days since I wrote something I just didn't really feel like writing because I was so tired you gotta love this 4 day weekend.**

Brian was sitting down on the couch waiting for Dom to come back but was feeling really uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. Until mia came in and told them to knock it off he mouth her thank you and she nodded and said you're welcome he smiled when he saw Dom come back inside.

"Hey you feeling alright over their Dom" Jessie asked. Dom nodded while walking over and taking his seat back to Brian. Dom lifted his arms up and smiled while he watched Brian cuddle back into him. He couldn't help but wrap his arm around Brian's waist and held him closer and tighter. Dom turned when he heard a cough to see mia telling him to make a move. So that's what he did he looked down at Brian to see him glued to the movie that's playing. This is the perfect moment Dom thought so he lifted up Brian's head Brian turned and looked at him. Confusingly but pulled his head away as if he thought he done something wrong maybe he was mad about what Vince said. Dom took the chance and cupped Brian's cheek and brought Brians head closer to him and smashed their lips together. Then kissed Brian with all the passion he had. Brian was in shock but was really happy and immediately kissed Dom back the room was filled with gasps awe's and whistles. Brian pulled away from the kiss blushing furiously and hid his face in the nape of Dom's neck.

"Well it's about time I say this calls for a celebration I say let's go out for dinner" everyone chuckled at Rome's suggestion but agreed.

Dom looked at Brian and asked "what do you say baby want to go out for dinner tonight with the family".

Brian blushed even more when he heard Dom call him baby but nodded yes "looks like we're going to dinner everyone". Dom said and the room was filled with cheers from the crew but then stopped once Vince came back into the house.

"What's everybody cheering about "Vince asked there was a long awkward silence filling the room?

Everyone mumbled "nothing" then turned their heads back to the movie, Vince shrugged but got a pissed look when he noticed that Brian was still cuddling into dom. Vince walked over and stood in front of Dom "Dom we need to talk" Vince said while walking up the stairs. Dom kissed Brian's head "I'll be right back baby "Brian nodded and watched Dom walk upstairs giving him a worried look.

Brian couldn't help but noticed that he was ruining Dom and Vince's friendship and that was something he never wanted to do.

**How was it was it good let me know what you guys think haha **

**Mmmm somethings telling me this isn't going to end well whats going to happen between brian and dom read to find out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Leaving **

**Hey guys I'm goanna be writing this in dialog because it annoys me when I have to write regularly **

**But are you guys enjoying this cause if not idk if I'll continue it it's up to you **

Upstairs with Dom and Vince

Vince: *glares at him* "what the hell is going on Dom"

Dom: *shrugs* "you tell me"

Vince: "why the hell are you letting that faggot touch on you like that?"

Dom:*pushes him* "I told you to watch your damn mouth the way you speak about him"

Vince:* laughs evilly and looks at him disgustingly* "o my god please tell me you're not a fucking queer to Dom".

Dom: *steps up closer to him so that their face to face and yells *" so what if I am you got a problem with that"

Vince:*backs up away from him* "I can't live with queers or be friends with one*

Dom: *sighs storms pasts him and heads back downstairs to Brian*

Vince* follows him screaming his name*

Dom: *goes over to Brian and ignoring all the stares he's getting from everyone stands next to Brian and looks him in the eye*

Brian*looks back him with sad eyes*

Vince: *stares at both of them* "is this what you really want Dom HUH"

Dom: * looks at Vince then looks back at Brian goes down on both his knees so he's the same height as Brian. Since he's sitting on the couch cups his cheeks and stares deeply into his eyes and says* "yes because I love him".

Brian: *gasps and whispers* "you do".

Dom: *nods * "with all my heart"

Everybody "awwwwwwww"

Rome: *starts crying* "that's was so beautiful*

Mia:*pats his back softly with tears in her eyes* "I know "

Tej: * kisses suki while she wipes his eyes* "this brought me to more tears than the titanic"

Room goes silent

Everyone looks at him weirdly

Tej *shrugs*: "what you know I had to watch it a few times for my girl it was so beautiful"

Vince: "beautiful two damn fags sharing their feelings is not beautiful it's fucking disgusting that's what it is I'm not living here" goes upstairs packs his stuff.

Rome: *smiles happily* "can I have his room

Dom: *nods*

Vince *comes backs in the living room and glares at Brian and leaves the house for good*

Dom: *sighs goes upstairs to his room*

Mia: *glares at Brian and tells him to follow him*

Brian: *gets off the couch and goes to follow him"

**I wonder what's goanna happen what do you guys think and hey let me know if me writing like this is confusing you because I'm just dong it cause its easier for me.**


End file.
